I'm not an angel
by Eternity Crayon
Summary: Angel was taken 6 year ago and the flock thinks she's dead what if she isn't but doesn't remember the flock.oneshot


-**I'm not an angel**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

It was actually a nice day. If I was allowed to move. But no he had been ordered to not move and here he sat waiting for the bell to ring. The yard as normal nothing special about it, yellowed grass and an old set of climbers.

Suddenly a girl was running across the field. A few seconds later a group of boys was running after the girl who by now had reached the fence. She spun around crouching into a defensive stance. The boys had arrived they circled the lone girl, covering her from my view. After about 10 minutes the boys left leaving the girl there. She was moving never a good sign. I quickly ran over to her. She seemed familiar like someone I knew before. But I couldn't remember where. I picked her up and took her over to the trees where I was hiding. She seemed oddly light. She was starting to stir so I quickly hid again. I know what your thinking, "why are you hiding from a girl?" While here's your answer. I wasn't supposed to be seen. This was a recon mission I was supposed to watch and then leave. Ooops. "Ugh" she groaned she stood up shakily and looked around. She then started to climb the tree towards me.

Cpov

Man it had been a normal day. That is until lunch. I always went home for lunch. But today was different I discovered a new power. Wow I have a whole list now. That makes about 7 or 8. Flying, reading minds, controlling minds, talking to animals, and breathing under water. When I got back I noticed a lot of people staring at me. Feeling creped out I scanned people's minds around me. **"I can't believe she would do that." "Man she put Sam in the hospital for 3 weeks," **I quickly left. Sam was a member of Jose's gang. On the weekend he tripped on his stairs and broke some bones apparently Jose was saying that I broke his leg. I still had some recess left and started looking for him. He was hanging out by the school with the rest of his gang. Dang I would have to wait. The bell rang and we headed inside.

I decided to wait until we went to the lab and no one was watching us. When the time to go to computers came we lined up. To get to the lab we had to take a route outside that is where I would strike. It was now or never. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him out of line. Of course he struggled but I'm a lot stronger hen your average 12 year old. "Hey let me go!" he whined. I obliged and spun myself around. I couldn't stop myself… I punched him in the nose. I heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking underneath my fist. He clutched his nose and called for the rest of the gang that was just entering the door. They turned and saw their leader with a broken nose, me with blood on my fist and started to run at me.

We an all the way to the back fence. As I was just turning around to try to go around them they caught me. They created an impenetrable circle around me. I took a defensive stance with my fists at the ready. I was doing fine until they started tag teaming me. I was knocked down and didn't get a chance to get up though. I may be invincible but I can still feel pain. They taunted me and threatened me. I don't know how long it took but my mind couldn't take it but I passed out.

When I woke up I was underneath one of the trees at the back of the school yard. I stood up shakily and looked around when I was hit with a strange thought train. It was coming from above me and was debating weather or to to show it's self to me. I looked up and saw the shadow perched on a larger branch above my head. If it wasn't for my super sight I would have missed it completely. "Why are you in a tree?" I asked. He didn't move or respond.I tried again. "Why are you in a tree?" still no response. So I tried a different tactic. I started to climb the tree. I finally got a good look at the guy. He had black hair and big brown eyes. He looked to be about 20 and was sitting slouched over. He looked over and said one word. "Angel?" I shook my head slowly and said "No I'm Carolyn. But if I meet an Angel I'll let you know." he gave me a look that looked more like a parent scolding a child then a look. I started to back up out of the tree only to hit a slippery spot and slip. I quickly opened my wings and regained balance on the branch.

I loved my wings they were snow white and were extremely soft. I realized what I had done too late and had to quickly hide my wings. "Don't you dare tell anyone or I swear I'll…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he started talking instead. "Don't worry I won't tell any one." he said with a smirk. My mouth hung open. He had wings to they were the exact opposite of mine. They were about 17 feet long and midnight black. He hopped out of the tree and started walking. He turned around and said "coming?" I scrambled out of the tree and walked up to him. "Can you fly? Again I just nodded my head and ran of after him he jumped up and pumped his wings. I followed his lead and snapped open my wings.

Flying was an indescribable feeling. The wind on your face, the sun on your back and the powerful pull of my muscles. But the flight ended as soon as it started. We circled and landed in someone's backyard. We walked in the glass door and entered a nice room. It had a gray carpet and brown walls. It had some comfy chairs and some couches circling a fire pit. I realized that I was staring with him staring at me with amusement on his face. "Looked in his mind to see if I was in trouble but instead I found he was chanting a name over and over again. Max. "Who's max?" I asked he looked startled but quickly hid it.

"You can read my mind?" I nodded my head.

"Stay here." he ordered me. With that he left the room.

I stayed where I was until he came back in with a girl about the same age as him she had blond hair was fairly tall. I guessed that this was max. " Angel." she whispered. Again I shook my head how many times would I have to tell these people that I'm not Angel! She sighed and shouted "Flock meeting!" at the top of her lungs. Slowly kids started to enter the room. They all looked about the same age with only a few years inbetween. I took a peek into their minds an saw depressing thoughts that revolved around a irl named Angel. So that's why they kept calling me angel. There was four of them three of them were about 20 and one looked about 18 or 19. Maxwas introducing them. " well I'm Max that's Iggy, Nudge, and you've already met Fang." after she said each name she would look at me. It was kind of creepy. " nudge where's the gasman?" the aftican girl answered. " I'll go get him Max." they were all staring at me until Nudge came back with a 16 year old boy following behind her. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed oddly familiar. He looked like me for all I knew he could have been my brother. That's when it hit me. He was my brother. I smiled and tears started coming down from my eyes. I remembered! I remembered everything. Especially my brother.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I wrote this in my spare times and decied to put it on my fanfic. Hope you liked it. Oh by the way feel reee to review!!!!!!!:P**


End file.
